In previous MP3 player systems, docking station for installing a MP3 and two speakers are used, completely separated from each other. This arrangement requires a great deal of space. In contrast to this, another method of arrangement is to attach a docking station and two speakers fixed to each other as one single unit. Further, when installing a MP3 onto a docking station, charging port of MP3 is inserted into charging port of docking station. In this setup, the connection between a MP3 and docking station is unstable. For instance, MP3 is operated in trembling manner.
Accordingly, in this present invention, MP3 playing and charging system having an adapter for installing MP3 and dynamic speakers which includes a docking station and two speakers that can be used in attached or separated manner; two speakers that allow alteration of speaker direction generating dynamic sound when attached; and a docking station that can be attached and connected to MP3 player with the use of MP3 installing-adapter, when connecting MP3 to the docking station is provided.